Beyblade with an OC twist
by SheebaDiva
Summary: What if Tyson had a sister? What if she was with the Bladebreakers throughout their adventures? Follows Beyblade Seasons One through Three. Rated T for language and violence. Starts off slow, but then picks up. Hope you like and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Oh come on Tyson. Where are you," I mumbled as I waited for my brother to show up. I tapped my foot. He was probably still practicing with grandpa. I sighed. Sure he needed the practice, but he promised to be here for this battle. Man, looks like Andrew's pals are getting impatient, as I was, at Tyson's tardiness.

"I bet he chickened out," one groaned. I gritted my teeth. How dare he insult my brother like that and right in front of me. Sure my brother was a tardy sometimes, okay majority of the time, but he would never chicken out.

"He'll show," Andrew said smiling, "I know Tyson and he'll show. He promised, and when he gets here, we'll finally decide who the real beyblading champion is." I smiled. Good old Andrew but I still couldn't help say it. "Um Andrew, what you mean to say is 'we'll finally decide who _is _the real beyblading champion." He scratched to the back of his head, "Yep that's exactly what I meant Heather." I giggled.

"I'm looking for someone named Andrew," a voice called from the door of the roof we were on because it was the main setting for beyblade matches. I looked over at the door to see a boy. He looked a year older than me, which was 13. He had black hair wrapped in a red bandana and black eyes. (I'm not doing clothe descriptions so if you want to know what they look like, watch the anime.) He grinned as he came towards us with a sack over his shoulder. Andrew stepped forward.

"Who wants to know," he said trying to act tough. Boys. "Name's Carlos and since you stepped forward, I'm going to assume that you're Andrew." I slapped my forehead. Nice going Andrew. Way to go giving yourself away. Wait! Carlos...

"You're a Blade Shark," I gasped. He smirked, "well well, looks like you're not just here to look pretty. You're right. I am a Blade Shark and I'm here to add Andrew's blade to my collection because I heard a little rumor that he is the best in this neighborhood." "Well you heard right," Andrew said stepping up to the beydish, "now let's do this, and I'm going to win."

They readied their launchers. Then everything happened so fast that if you blinked, you would've missed it. After the 3, 2, 1...Let it Rip, it was only seconds before Andrew's blade landed out of the beydish and into that creep's bag. Everyone was silent and that's when Tyson finally showed up.

"Hey guys, what's wrong," he asked. "Tyson, he...he," I tried to tell him but the words wouldn't come out. "Tyson, our beybattle will have to wait," Andrew said looking at the ground. Poor Andrew. "Huh what do you mean," Tyson asked with a dumb look on his face. I sighed. Sometimes I wonder how we're twins.

"He means get lost kid. What don't you get," Carlos said being all smug. I clinched my fist. First he comes along and takes Andrew's blade, then he acts smug to my brother. He was really starting to get on my nerves. I closed my eyes to calm myself down. I'll admit it. I had an acute anger problem. I had to go through lots of meditation and time just be in a room with people. I reopened my eyes to see Carlos leaving and Tyson rubbing his knee. I tilted my head, "what happened?"

When we got home, Tyson explained. He was going to battle Carlos for the other bladers' blades, but to do it, a boy named Kenny, or the Chief, said he had to get his blade to spin four times faster. All night he was thinking, which was a surprise to me, but then again Tyson always finds someway to surprise me. When we were little, he tried to teach me to beyblade. Of course, I wasn't any good, but to my surprise Tyson didn't give up and now I can beat him in a beybattle.

I took a shower and got ready for bed. As I laid there, I heard grunts and groans outside. I smiled knowing that Tyson was out there practicing to get his blade to spin four times faster. 'Come on Tyson. You can win. I believe in you.'

The next day I left to go to the river. Tyson told me that's where he was fighting Carlos. I stood with Andrew, Kenny, and some of Andrew's pals waiting for Tyson. Carlos was already here sitting on the steps that lead down to the river.

"Where is he," Andrew said, "Heather do you know?" I shrugged, "when I left, he was still practicing." "I hope he gets here soon," Kenny said opening his laptop. "Kenny right," I asked. He nodded, "yes and you're Tyson's twin sister, Heather." "That's me and listen don't worry about Tyson. He'll show." "I agree with her Kenny," a voice said from the computer. I blinked. Did it... "Oh I forgot, this is Dizzy," Kenny said turning the screen to me, "she is my bit-beast." "Bit-beast huh," I looked closer to the screen, "that is so cool." "Kenny who is your pretty friend," Dizzy asked, "your girlfriend?" Kenny quickly pulled to screen towards him, "no Dizzy she's not. This is Tyson's twin sister, Heather. Sorry about that Heather. She thinks every girl is my girlfriend." "It's alright Chief. Nice to meet you Dizzy," I smiled.

After a few minutes, Tyson came running towards us with band-aids on his face. The guys asked him if he was still up to battle and he said he was fine. He and Carlos got set, though for some reason Tyson took a couple of steps back.

"3, 2, 1...Let it rip!"

Tyson ran and jump up letting it rip. I gasped. He did it. He got his blade to spin four times faster. I smiled. 'Way to go Tyson.' (I don't so beybattles except my character's so time skip.)

Tyson did it. He won. I cheered as Andrew hugged him saying he was his hero. I turned to see Carlos pick up the bag of beyblades to leave. Tyson and I ran after him.

"Hey Carlos don't forget our little bet," Tyson yelled. Carlos stopped suddenly and started shaking. I raised an eyebrow, "what's up?" I looked up to where Carlos was looking and saw a guy with a scarf standing at the top of the hill. He jumped down in front of Carlos. He and Carlos exchanged a few words before the guy stepped on his beyblade. Carlos looked like he was about to cry when he was hit to the ground. We gasped. I felt my anger build. Sure Carlos stole those blades, but he didn't deserve that at all. I ran up as the guy was walking away.

"Hey jerk," I yelled, "who do you think you are coming around here hitting people?" "Some kind of tough guy," Tyson added. He turned, "the name is Kai." Kai? Where have I heard that name before...wait! "You're the leader of the Blade Sharks," I blurted. Kai smirked, "well looks like all blondes aren't dumb. They just look it." I glared at him. "Let's play," Tyson growled. I closed my eyes feeling like punching something and that something was Kai's face. I turned and walked away. Tyson would understand my why not sticking around.

I got home and went straight to the dojo. I grabbed a kendo sword and started to release my anger. "Hey little dudette," grandpa called opening the door, "what's got you so fired up?" I sighed and sat down, "a boy." He sat across from me, "a boy huh." "Yes," I slammed my fist on the hardwood, "oh grandpa you should have seen and heard him acting so smug." Grandpa chuckled, "well dudette I don't know what I should tell ya cause I'm a dude myself." I rolled my eyes, "gee grandpa you're so helpful." "Well I hope so cause why would I get this old without getting wise homegirl," he laughed. I shook my head.

Moments later, Tyson walked through the door with his head down. I stood, "how did it go Tyson?" "I lost that's how it went," he yelled getting in my face, "where were you anyway? Why did you leave me?" I glared at him. "You know perfectly well where was and why I left Tyson," I yelled back. "Yeah well some sister you are," he pushed me to the ground. I jumped to my feet and punched him in the face, "fuck you Tyson!" I ran to my room and slammed the door. I fell on my bed crying. I wiped my tears away and looked at the photo on my nightstand. It was of Tyson and I when we were very little standing in front of our parents and older brother, Hiro. It was the last picture we took as a whole family before our mother died. That was when my anger problems started.

I hugged the picture to my chest, "I love you mom, and I miss you." I looked like her while Tyson looked like our dad. We had the same dirty blonde hair and hazel-blue eyes. Unlike me, she was beautiful. Sure I had many people tell me how pretty I was and the annoying fanboy problem, but I'm nothing compared to her. I placed the picture back down and crawled under my covers. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

It's been several days since the argument with Tyson that ended with me punching him in the face. I haven't spoken to him. Every morning I would leave before he got up and went straight to my room when I got home. I was still angry at him and so was grandpa for what he said to me. I heard from Andrew that Tyson saved Kenny from Kai with the power of a bit-beast called Dragoon. I also heard that he had a new friend named Max and that they were going to enter the Beyblade Tournament later this month from Kenny over a chess game.

I walked down the street to the river when I stopped in front of a hobby shop that just opened. It was the shop that Kenny said Max's dad owned. I opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello how can I help you," a man behind the counter asked. 'I guess he's Max's dad.' He was standing with an old guy who looked important. "I can come back if you're busy sir," I said about to leave. "No no that's okay," he smiled, "by your description I'm going to guess that you're Tyson's sister." I leaned against the counter, "you guessed right." I looked at the old man. "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners. This is Mr. Dickinson. He is the chairman of the BBA," Max's dad said proudly introducing the old man. I stuck my hand out, "it's an honor to meet you Mr. Dickinson. My name is Heather." He took my hand, "your manners are better than your brother might I say." I let go of his hand. "Sir no disrespect but I believe you mean 'might you say that my manners are better than my brother's manner.'" He chuckled, "smart as well and Kenny has told me that he has yet to beat you at a game of chess. Do you mind if we play a game?" I shook my head, "no sir, not at all."

We followed Mr. Tate (Max's dad) to a table where a chess board was already set. I looked at Mr. Dickinson who chuckled. "I presumed that you would say yes." I smiled and sat down. Mr. Dickinson was whites and I was blacks. As we played he asked my several questions. "So do you beyblade like your brother Tyson?" "Yes sir, I do and checkmate in four." "Oh my, you're one good strategist. A trait most needed in a team wouldn't you say Heather?" I looked at him suspiciously as I put my queen down saying checkmate.

After several games of me winning, Mr. Dickinson left, but not before asking me to enter the tournament. I accepted. I said good-bye to Mr. Tate and went home. I practiced for the tournament, ate and went to bed.

It was finally here. It was the day of the tournament. I couldn't help but be excited. I walked into the Seaside Dome and waited for my block to be called up. It was Block E while Tyson was in Block C. I stayed as far away from everyone. I needed to concentrate and think of a strategy to win. I waited and waited. Finally my block was called up to compete. Max won Block A while Kai won Block B. Tyson won Block C, and some guy named Ray won Block D.

I walked up to the stadium and looked at my competition. You could tell they were amateurs. I looked to the stands and instantly saw Tyson and his friends. He looked so shocked. I smirked. I readied Domino (my beyblade). She had a white base with a gray top.

"3, 2, 1...Let it rip!"

We launched our blades into the dish. In seconds, Domino sent more than half of the blades out. I smiled. My strategy was working. They were all knocked out until there were just two blades. Mine and some black-haired girl who looked like she just came from working a corner.

She glared at me, "just give up cause I'm going to win." I glared back, " Okay, one: it's because not cause and two: why do you want to win?" "Why? I'll tell you why," she got a dreamy look in her eyes, "so I can beat Kai and he'll fall in love with me." I groaned, "great I'm fighting a fangirl." "What was that," she hissed. "Do you really think that jerk will ever fall for you or anyone for that matter," I asked as Domino crashed into her beyblade sending it back. "You just want my Kai-poo all to yourself," she pointed at me. I rolled my eyes, "sorry I don't go for pricks. Now Domino finish her off!" Domino hit her blade and sent it soaring to me. I caught it. She fell to her knees, "no, now I'll never meet my Kai-poo." I walked up to her. "Great match," I held out her blade, "and next time before you launch your blade, make sure it's for the right reasons. A boy is not a reason, but to prove you can do something great like making your way to the top from the bottom, now that is a reason to beyblade." She smiled and took her blade. I got Domino and left the stadium as the cheering died down.

In the hall, I heard my name being called behind me. I turned to see Tyson, Kenny and who I guess was Max running to me. They stopped and took a few breaths. "Heather I didn't know you entered the tournament," Tyson said catching his breath. "Surprise," I said plainly. "Come on Heather don't be like that," Tyson said putting his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry alright. I guess I was a little mad about losing to Kai." I glared at him, "You guess and a little?" "Okay okay. I was completely wrong," he gave me his puppy eyes, "forgive me." I smiled, "sure Tyson, I forgive you." Tyson jumped up and down cheering. I rolled my eyes and turned to Max. "Hello I'm Heather," I held my hand out, "Tyson's twin sister." He gave me a huge grin, "I'm Max and you don't look like twins." He shook my hand then let go. "I look like our mother while Tyson looks like our dad," I half-smiled. He said oh and we dropped the conversation.

We walked back to the waiting room after the semi-finals were decided. Max would battle Kai while Tyson battled Ray, and the two winners would battle me in a three-way last battle. I don't see the fairness in that, but whatever. We were all sitting at a table in the room when Dizzy asked me the question I've waited to be asked.

"So Heather, do you have a bit-beast of your own or not," she asked, "I've got to know." Everyone looked at me for my answer except Tyson, who already knew the answer. "Yes Dizzy I do have a bit-beast," I held up my beyblade so they could see Domino. She was a wolf spirit. She was gray with white legs and belly. She had black designs going down her back to the tip of her two tails, and designs around her eyes and black tipped ears. To top it off, she had glowing yellow eyes with cat-like pupils. "I knew I sensed another bit-beast near by," Dizzy cheered. I pocketed Domino, "yep and her name is Domino, the Wolf of Light." "The Wolf of Light. That sounds so cool," Max awed. I smiled, "yeah mom pasted her down to me when she died." The room fell silent until Max was called to the stadium. We all wished him good luck and went to find seats to watch the match.

Time Skip

I couldn't believe it. Not only did Kai beat Max, but Max had a bit-beast named Draciel, the Turtle of Water. Wow you learn something new everyday. Now all we had to do is wait for Tyson's match then onto the finals.

Time Skip (I know, I know I'm skipping, but come on I want to get to the good stuff XD)

Tyson won! He did. Okay, it was only because Ray forfeited the match. Oh well, but it looks like it's just me, Tyson and Mr. Sourpuss and I will win. I was in the waiting room with Max and Tyson as Kenny modified Dragoon. I was busy thinking of a strategy when grandpa walked in with some of our relatives.

"Happy Birthday Heather and Tyson." "Hope you like presents." "Surprise you two."

I smiled. That's right. Today was our birthday and we totally forgot. Man when this tournament is over, I really need to check my calendar. Tyson dug right into the cake. Figures. Kenny and Max helped themselves as well. I calmly got up and walked to the door.

"Aren't you going to enjoy your party?" I glanced to my left to see Kai leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "Not much of a party when your two main relative aren't here to celebrate with you." With that, I left the room. Of course I was talking about my dad and older brother, but they were on the other side of the world working. I walked down the hall to find a quiet place to think. I turned a corner only to be knocked down on my butt. I looked up to see Carlos and the three other blade sharks that Tyson beat in Block C.

"Well well well if it isn't the pretty little blonde I met on the roof that day," Carlos said leaning forward. I groaned and stood, "excuse me." I went to walk around but they blocked me. "Oh she thinks she can just walk away," one laughed. I rolled my eyes, "Not think, I know I can walk away. Watch." I turned to walk back to the party when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned to see that Carlos stopped me. "Where do you think you're going," he smirked. The three moved so they were a circle with me in the middle. I snatched my arm from his grip and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He doubled over. I jumped over him and ran. I could hear them chasing me, but I didn't look back to see.

I turned down different hallways to lose them and to figure out how to get back to the waiting room. Suddenly a sharp pain went through my ankle. It slowed me down but only a little. I glanced down to see blood. They shot their beyblades at me. Bastards. Then I heard gun fire. Shit. I quickly looked behind me to see Carlos with a gun. I tried to run fast but the wave I kept getting from my ankle was making it impossible. Carlos fired again hitting me in my right upper arm. That prick. That's my launching arm. Now I can't battle. I was tackled to the ground. I screamed in pain as I landed on my right arm. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the end. I waited for the pain but none came. I heard punches being thrown and voice telling the police to take them away. I wanted to see my savior, but I kept my eyes closed. I felt myself being pulled into the darkness and I let it take me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I opened my eyes to immediately regret it. I groaned at the light. "Oh good you're awake." I turned my head to the left to see the guy Tyson battled in the Semi-finals. "Where am I," I asked trying to sit up only to have a pain shoot through my whole being. He gently placed his hands on my shoulders, "you're in the medical wing, and you shouldn't move." I laid my head back down on the pillow. "What are you? A doctor," I asked causing him to chuckle. "No I'm Ray," he smiled, "and Mr. Dickinson asked me to check on you because he was worried when he heard you were in the medical wing." I closed my eyes. 'Wait if he is just down here to check on me, then who was it that saved me?' I opened my eyes again to see Ray opening the door. "Well I'll tell Mr. Dickinson that you're awake, but he'll probably see you after the match. Hope you get better," he smiled then left.

I slowly sat up. I couldn't move my right arm so I removed the covers with my left. I examined the damage. My ankle was wrapped like a mummy while my whole right arm was in a cast. Guess that's why I couldn't move it. I frowned realizing they put me in a hospital gown. I carefully moved my legs to the side of the bed and stood. An acute pain shot from my ankle and up my leg. It hurt, but it was bearable as I walked to the closet to get my clothes. 'There is no way I'm missing my brother's match. Even though I'm not longer in the match, doesn't mean I can't support him.' I got dressed and walked out.

I walked into the stands to see they were just about to start. 'Made it just in time.' I looked for a place to sit when I spotted grandpa. I walked down to him to see an empty seat by Kenny. I sat down by him, "hi guys." "Oh hello," Kenny turned to me and gasped, "Heather shouldn't you be in the medical wing?" "No I'm alright," I saw the concern look on grandpa's face, "I'm serious grandpa. I'm fine." He sighed relaxing a little, "if you say so homegirl, but you were in pretty bad shape when we visited ya. Little dude was worried." I smiled and looked down at the stadium to see Tyson getting ready. "Tyson," I yelled causing him to look at me, "win this for the both of us." He smiled, "you bet I will." "Hey Heather," I turned to Max, "how did you get to the medical wing?" "Yeah right and who were the people that attacked you," Kenny added. I turned back to the stadium. 'So they don't know who saved me either.' "I don't know. I was tackled then I blacked out and woke up in the medical wing." They dropped it. 'Okay it wasn't a total lie. All I did was leave out bits here and there.'

Tyson won the first round by catching Kai off guard with his storm attack, but there was at least one more round to go. Unfortunately, Kai won the second round leaving them tied at one a piece. I was at the edge of my seat. 'Come on Tyson.' I looked up at the V.I.P booth to see Mr. Dickinson sitting by Ray. Ray must of felt my eyes on him because he looked down at me. He smiled and waved. I felt my cheeks heat up. I smiled and waved back. I turned back to the match to see Kai and Tyson's blades falling from the sky. I held my breath as the came closer to the dish. Dragoon landed on the edge of the dish but then went into the dish. Kai's Dranzer did the same except his rolled outside the dish. He did it. Tyson won. I jumped down from the stands forgetting my ankle. I didn't care about it now. I ran up to him and hugged his neck. We laughed.

"Alright Tyson! You did it," I let him go. He scratched the back of his head laughing. "Great match boys." We turned to see Mr. Dickinson and Ray walking up to us, "I've never seen a better match." "I guess since I'm not longer the champion, you'll have no further use of my skills Mr. Dickinson," Kai said. I rolled my eyes. 'Man what a drama queen.' Mr. Dickinson chuckled, "actually I was think along the lines of making you a team captain." Suddenly the lights went out and two spotlights shined on Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max.

"Lets give it up for the two top beybladers in the country: new champion, Tyson and his worthy opponent, Kai. Now it's time to announce the official team that will represent us in the World Championships. Semi-finalists Max and Ray. Help me in wishing them along with Kai and Tyson good luck in the World Championship."

Mr. Dickinson laughed at the shock expressions on Kai and Tyson's face, " you should see your faces. I had them make the announcement after the match because I wanted it to be a surprise." Tyson started to cheer but then stopped. "Wait what about Heather," he asked, "I can't be World Champion without her help." "Well that was my second announcement. Her and Kenny will also be apart of the team. Kenny for his knowledge of beyblading and Heather because she is great at strategies," Mr. Dickinson smiled. Tyson jumped up and down, "alright, but we need a cool team name. Something like Bladebreaker." "You know that actually has a nice ring to it," Ray said. I nodded my head agreeing with Ray. Max and Kenny came down from the stands and talked to Tyson. Kai argued with Mr. Dickinson but then agreed to lead the team. He started to walk away, "Happy Birthday Heather and Tyson. Enjoy it because we're starting training tomorrow morning." I stuck my tongue at his back, "man isn't he just Mr. Happy." Ray laughed, "I'm happy you're going to be part of the team." I smiled, "thanks Ray."

"Lets give it up one more time for your soon to be World Champions: Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max."

I couldn't help but cheer. 'Can you see us mom? We're going to be Champions.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tyson and I ran down the street towards the airport. Today was the day the Bladebreakers were leaving for the Asian Championship, and if we didn't hurry, we would be left. "Tyson remind me to buy you an alarm clock," I yelled to him as we enter the airport. My ankle was all better and the doctor let me take my cast off yesterday, but I still couldn't practice blading. I let Tyson exercise Domino for me when he practiced.

We stepped on the plane with just seconds to spare. We found the others and took our seats. Tyson was lucky. He got to sit by Max with Mr. Dickinson and Kenny sitting behind them. I got the short end of the straw. I had to sit with Mr. Sourpuss across the aisle. I placed my arm on the armrest only to be moved by his arm. "We're not going to have any problems are we," he said with his eyes closed. I gritted my teeth. I couldn't stand him. I've only been sitting by him for a few seconds and I already wanted to punch him in the face. I took a deep breath then looked around. I turned in my seat and looked at Mr. Dickinson, "where's Ray Mr. Dickinson?" "Why is Ray your boyfriend," Tyson snickered. I blushed, "no!" Mr. Dickinson chuckled at our sibling exchange, "Ray will be meeting us in Hong Kong before we change flights."

I sat properly in my seat trying to ignore Tyson's comments about me and Ray. Sure, Ray and I became fast friends after the tournament, but that didn't make him my boyfriend. That didn't even mean I liked him more than a friend. I smiled memory when I went to the doctors for a checkup.

Flashback

I sat on the examine table waiting for the doctor. Man, doctors take so long. I understand that there are other patients, but come on. I've been sitting here for hours. The door opened and Ray popped his head in smiling. I smiled, "hey." He walked in and closed the door. "Hey, Heather," he hopped up and sat by me on the table, "I was wondering why you weren't at practice, and Tyson told me you were here." "Yep. I might be getting the okay from the doctor to take this cast off," I held up my right arm. "That's great. Mind if I wait with you." "No. It would be nice to have someone to talk to instead of waiting in silence." We talked and talked making the time go faster. I told him about my mom and he told me about his ex-teammates: The White Tigers.

The doctor finally came in, and told me that she had good news and bad news. The good news was that my ankle was all better, but the bad news was I had to wear the cast for a few more days. I sighed and left the doctor's office with Ray.

Ray told me he would walk me home and left no room for argument. I kept my head down the whole time. We stood in front of my house for a few seconds before Ray turned to me. "Listen Heather, I know the doctor didn't give you the news you wanted to hear, but don't worry. It's only for a few days, right?" I looked in his eyes and could see that he was trying to comfort me. I smiled, "you're right Ray. It's only for a few days." We said good-bye and he left.

End of Flashback

I smiled bigger. "What are you smiling about?" I glanced at Kai from the corner of my eye, "why do you care?" He crossed his arms, "I don't." I closed my eyes, "then don't ask." "Hn." I mentally rolled my eyes. 'This is going to be a long trip.' Within seconds, I felt myself drift off into a well-deserved sleep. 'What, you try getting up Tyson in the mornings and see how tired you get in 30 seconds.' I didn't sleep long either. I was pulled out of the darkness by a rough shake. I opened my eyes to see Kai glaring at me. "About time you woke up," he started to get his bags, "we're here." I grumbled and got up. 'Well at least he woke me up instead of leaving me.'

We all got off the plane and waited. Mr. Dickinson left to see what was taking so long, and Tyson started to get restless. I looked around to see if I could find Ray, but no luck. I sat down leaning against a wall a few inches from Kai. I watched Kenny try to give Tyson directions to the bathroom. I laughed, "no offence Kenny but the only directions Tyson understands is the path from his plate to his mouth." This caused Kenny and Max to bust out laughing and Tyson to glare at me. He was about to say something when Mr. Dickinson reappeared. "Bad news children. There seems to be a storm delaying our flight so we won't be leaving until tomorrow. Who is up for some egg rolls?" Tyson and Max cheered at the sound of food. We left the airport and made our way to a very fancy hotel.

Mr. Dickinson paid for three rooms: one for the boys, one for himself, and one for me. Mr. Dickinson's room was on the floor above ours while mine was next door to the boys. I walked into my room. My jaw dropped in awe. The walls were a pearl white. There was a balcony with sliding glass doors. A flat-screen t.v. attached to the wall with a red leather living room set that sat on oak hardwood floors. There was no kitchen because room service was 24/7. I walked into the bedroom. It was complete with one king size bed with blue silk sheets and cover set, one dresser made of pure oak, and like the sitting room, the walls were pearl white. I placed my bag on the bed and walked into the bathroom. There was a shower made of glass. Beside it was a toilet and a ceramic tub, and across them was a ceramic sink, and of course the wall was pearl white. I smiled. 'I could get used to this.'

After a few minutes of relaxation, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to be greeted by Tyson. "Come on. Mr. Dickinson is take us out for some food." He started running down the hall to the elevator. I shook my head, grabbed my cardkey and closed the door. I walked to the elevator to see everyone waiting on me. We went to the ground floor and out the door of the hotel. Mr. Dickinson was waiting for us with a fancy car. We hopped in and drove off. "So Heather, how are you liking your suite," Mr. Dickinson asked. I smiled, "it's wonderful. Thank you, Mr. Dickinson though I would've been fine with a regular room." "Nonsense," he started playing with his mustache, "you are the only girl on this team, and you will be taken care of properly." "Yeah because girls are weak and fragile," Kai snorted. I glared at him, "excuse me?" He crossed his arms, "you heard me." I was about to jump out of my seat and punch him only to be held back by Tyson. "Calm down Heather," he whispered, "remember breathe." I closed my eyes. I reopened my eyes when I was calm and Tyson let me go. Tyson turned to Kai, "Kai, you better watch what you say to Heather unless you want to be punched in the face." Kai snorted again, "she can't touch me, let alone punch me." I glared at him the rest of the way to the restaurant.

When we arrived, we were ushered into a private room. We sat at a round table. We sat in this order: Mr. Dickinson, myself, Tyson, Kenny, Max, and Kai sat on the other side of Mr. Dickinson. When the waiter came to serve us, I silently gasped. It was Ray. He noticed I recognized him and place his finger to his lips silently telling me to keep quite so he could see if the others recognize him. I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Ray brought out our food. Man it looked so good! There was beef fried rice, dumplings, and other kind of foods from the Chinese culture. When we finished eating, Ray was pouring us tea.

"Man, I'm so stuffed," Tyson rubbed his belly. Ray winked at me as he poured Tyson his tea. "I bet there's no room for tea." "I'll take that bet," Tyson looked at Ray and jumped back in his seat, "what...Ray!" Kenny and Max looked up, "what...Ray?" Ray chuckled, "you guys should pay more attention to your waiters. I mean I've served you all night and the only ones who recognized me were Mr. Dickinson, Heather and Kai. Hope you leave me a nice tip." I laughed at his joke. Tyson turned to me, "you knew and you didn't say anything?" "You should have seen your faces." The thought made me and Ray bust out laughing and Mr. Dickinson chuckle. Tyson pouted, "whatever...wait, he's on the team, right Mr. Dickinson?" I sweat dropped, "do you ever pay attention?" Mr. Dickinson smiled, "yes Tyson, he is, and when he's not brewing tea, he's still one mean beyblader."

Ray changed out of his waiter uniform and sat down between Kenny and Max. Another waiter brought us rice balls then left. We listened to Mr. Dickinson explain the Asian Tournament.

"Alright this is what's going on. The Asian Tournament is huge and we, as a team, need to use it as a tune up for the World Championships that are going to take place later this year. Now we either make it out here or we don't advance. Now let me explain the rules for the Asian Qualifier. There will be four players on each team, but only three will compete in battle, and if you're wondering how we pick the three to compete, that decision will be made prior to the event to pick the person for each battle. Actually that is where Kenny and Heather come in because using Kenny's data on the other teams, Heather can think of a strategy for each battle and which player is best suited for pulling off that strategy. The team with the most surviving beyblades wins. That's the way we run this railroad."

"That's awesome," Tyson held up his hand, "Heather start working that brain of yours and give me an awesome strategy." I smiled. "Of course Tyson," I high-fived him, "I'll have you boys running circles around the competition." "Awesome," Max exclaimed as Kenny cheered. Ray smiled at me, "glad you're on our team, Heather." "Thanks Ray." "Aww you're blushing," Tyson laughed. I hit him on the head, "no I'm not, Tyson." Everyone started laughing until Kai's voice broke it.

"Let me get this straight. I can win all my matches, but we don't advance unless the rest of this brat pack wins." I rolled my eyes. 'Way to ruin the mood by opening your mouth, Kai.' Mr. Dickinson raised an eyebrow, "yes, everything but the brat part. Nothing will beat us if we stick together kids. There's no 'I' in team, remember that." "Sorry, there's no 'Kai' in team either," he stood up to leave. Mr. Dickinson tried to reason with him, "Kai, we're a team. Don't leave." "A team with these joker babies," he gestured to us, "I've had it up to here with your team." With that he left, but not without the others trying to call him back. "Oh leave him alone kids. He's a loner, but he'll come around. He'll come to realize that in beyblading, just like with rice balls, it's better to have many than to have just one." I giggled at his simile. I stood up to leave. "Heather, where are you going," Ray stood up too. "I'm going to walk around and think of some strategies," I started to walk out, "catch you boys later." I left the restaurant and walked down the street

"Now where did Kai go," I asked myself passing many beybladers. Okay so I lied to Ray and the others, but they'll understand once I find Kai. Sure, I didn't like him. Of course none of us liked him, but he was our team leader and it's about time he acted like it. I walked for want seemed like hours. 'Come on, where could he have gone?' I reached the beach side of Hong Kong. I could tell by the smell of salt water in the air. I looked around and found him leaning against a railing looking out towards the sea. I walked up and leaned on the railing looking out. I knew he sensed I was there, but neither of us said anything. After a few minutes, I broke the silence.

"You know we won't win unless you get your act together," I stated as a gentle breeze kissed my cheek. "It's you all who needs to their act together," he hissed. I sighed, "you know you're underestimating us, and as I recall, the last time you underestimated someone, you ended up loosing your title as champion." "What are you getting at," he snarled turning to me. I looked into his eyes, "look you may not like me and I know I damn sure don't like you, but we're a team and we need to start acting like it." He 'humphed', "some team you've got." "Hey no one made you say yes when Mr. Dickinson asked you to be team leader..." "You obviously didn't hear the things Mr. Dickinson said to me when he asked me to be on the 'team'," he yelled at me. "But not one time did he demand you to be on the team, did he Kai," I yelled back, "it was your choice and your choice only, and you said yes because the idea of you bossing us around and giving us some serious training as team leader so we can become champions is just what you want in life." He turned from me and looked back at the ocean. I could tell he knew I was right, though he won't admit it. I sighed, "they need you Kai. The whole team needs you even if they don't show it. You know I bet they do it so you'll go off and sulk instead of making them train." I nervously chuckled. 'Is any of this getting through that wall of stubbornness you've got up, Kai?' Kai sighed heavily and walked away. "Hey where are you going," I asked watching him leave. "To find the others so we can get training. We have a tournament to win after all," he stopped and turned to me, "and Heather make sure you have unbeatable strategies ready when we get back to the hotel for practice or you're running laps." With that, he turned and left. I sighed in relief. 'Man I almost ran out of things to say to that guy...wait, did he say run laps...Oh shit! I better get back and get started on those strategies.' I ran all the way to the hotel. Kind of ironic, I'm running to get out of running. (Queue the anime tears.)

I was finally done. I came up with unbeatable strategies for the whole tournament. I was proud of myself, and it only took me six hours. When I got back to the hotel, Mr. Dickinson gave me all the information Kenny had so far on the other teams in the tournament, and using that data, I came up with different strategies for each team. Man, I was beat. I laid down on my couch. 'Man, Kai better not change his mind and make me run laps. I worked my ass of coming up with these strategies for each of them to follow, and I was kind enough to make him some strategies as well, if he had to be call for battle.' I sighed. 'Speaking of Kai and the others, where are they?'

I walked out of my hotel room, but not before grabbing my cardkey (Trust me when I say never forget your cardkey or whatever they're called. It's such a pain having to wait on another one.) I went to the boys' door and knocked. "Guys," I called, "are you in there?" I waited several minutes, but they didn't answer. Maybe they were out training or something. Knowing Tyson, they probably stopped for some food. I went down to the ground floor and didn't see them. I walked out of the hotel and scooped the area where I saw a bunch of bladers earlier. The sky was getting dark, and I was getting worried. I gave up and went back to the hotel. 'They have to show up eventually, right?' I stood outside their room until I heard laughter coming down the hall. I looked to see a grumpy Kai coming with a laughing Ray and Tyson along with a smile Kenny and Max. Tyson spotted me and ran to me.

"Hey Heather," he greeted, "how was your day?" I growled then hit him on the head. He grabbed his head in pain, "what was that for?" "That was for making me worry for hours, Tyson! That's what that was for, you idiot," I yelled in his ear making him let go of his head and cover his ears. "Heather calm down. We're late because after we had a beybattle, we stopped for some pizza," Ray explained. I put my hands on my hips, "who did you beybattle Ray?" "Uh...well, you see what had happened was...um..." "Who was it Ray?" Before he could stutter any further, Kai answered my question. "It was a kid from Ray's old team, the White Tigers. There you got your answer, happy now." I gritted my teeth and began to shake in anger. This caused the boys, except Kai, to inch away from me with the look of fear in their eyes. "You mean to tell me that you fought a team who will be in the tournament. Did you show your bit-beast?" Tyson quickly shook his head no but then after thinking about what I might do to him if he lied, he quickly shook his head yes. "So what you're saying is, I come up with unbeatable strategies for you to use against the White Tigers and you throw those strategies out the window because you guys let your stupid little egos get in the way and revealed YOU"RE ONE IMPORTANT ADVANTAGE YOU HAD OVER THEM!" The four boys quickly shook their heads yes. Yep, they were so dead.

Tyson held up his hand defensively, "listen Heather, we didn't know that kid was from the White Tigers until the others from the team showed up; so there's really no point in getting angry." I looked at Ray, "but I bet Ray recognized him, didn't you Ray? After all, you told me you were once a White Tiger." Ray didn't say anything. He dropped his head to cover his eyes with his bangs. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Well thanks to your little battle, I now have to come up with whole new strategies so you all can have a change in beating the White Tigers. Thank you." I turned and walked in my room slamming the door behind me.


End file.
